083016-Defiant-Duumvirate
CAT: A moment after giving her indication, Lorrea moves out of the room, and into the hallway outside. CGG: Serios follows towards the doorway... "I. Apologise. For. Not. Speaking. Up. Further... I. Had... A. Bit. On. My. Mind.... Which. Is. No. True. Excuse. At. This. Critical. Juncture...." CAT: "No, no, I underrrrstand." CAT: Lorrea turns, rather quickly, her cape flaring out behind her. "When you talllked to Scarrlllet- did SHE tellll you anything about wherrre LLibby and the grrrub werrre?" CGG: "Only. That. They. Were. Both. On. The. Land. Of. Occam. And. Obsidian..." CAT: "... And yet she expected us to send two teams towarrrrds them specificalllly." CAT: "As though somehow, we woullld know wherrrre they arrre." CGG: "Well. The. Fortress. On. The. Map. Is. Quite. Large... Mr. Aesona. When. Giving. Me. The. Map. Stated. That. We. Were. To. Presume. Both. Were. There... Which. Given. My. Straight. Forward. Nature...." CAT: Lorrea nods. CGG: "But. As. We. Talked. On. Earlier... The. Witch. Is. Crafty...." CAT: "Absolllutelllly." CAT: "But I think we can match herrrr." CAT: Lorrea grins, widely. CAT: "Did you see what I did, back in the corrre?" CGG: "With. The. Snake. Like. Creature? A. Regular. Basilisk. If. I. Ever. Saw. One..." CAT: "Wherrre I stolllle it's scallles." CAT: "... What if a Serrrios werrre to apprrroach both llocations?" CGG: "I. Was. Wondering. How. I. Would. Be. Able. To. Approach. Without. Giving. Away. If. I. Was. Following. The. Map. Or. Not...." CGG: "So... An. Application. Of. Your. Life. Theft. Abilities..." CAT: Lorrea nods. CAT: "The otherrrr alllterrrnative is forrr you to holld back untillll I've confirrrmed wherrre each arrre." CAT: "The motherrrr grrrub is a ratherrrr.... strrrong sourrrce of llllife. Easy to sense." CGG: "That. Would. Not. Work... If. The. Witch. Saw. Communication. Between. The. Teams...." CGG: "It. May. Count. As. Collaboration... Which. Means. The. Game. Is. Off...." CAT: "I think ourrrr space plllayerrrs coulllld arrrange something." CAT: "Especialllly if Kylllle worrrked to conceallll it." CGG: "It. Is. Possible... Though. Not. Without. Risks... Though. It. Will. Likely. Feel. Silly. If. The. Witch's. True. Game. Is. That. I. Find. The. Mother. Grub. No. Matter. What..." CAT: "And that's why the firrrst Serrrios she sees won't be you." CAT: "And willll, in fact, be going the way that you werrre llled to bellieve is the right one." CGG: "And. If. It. Is. The. Mother. Grub?" CGG: "If. She. Somehow. Accounted. For. This. Plan?" CGG: "Or. Worse. 'First'. Serios. Finds. The. Mother. Grub... Which. Ends. With. The. Same. Result..." CAT: "That's why we have LLorrrcan." CGG: "Hope. Or. Time?" CAT: "She's quiet, and can flllly. If she takes one of Rysporrr's bones, they may be ablllle to get in and out beforrrre she even notices." CAT: "Whilllle the rest of us willll be ratherrrr morrrre visibllle." CGG: "....Ryspor....." Serios face darkens.... CAT: "Is a toollll, to save herrr." CAT: "Nothing morrre." CGG: "A. Far. More. Powerful. 'Tool'. Than. I... Stronger. In. Words. And. Will... I. Really. Do. Wonder. Why. Libby. Chose. Me. At. Times...." CGG: ((Miss. Libby*)) CAT: "You arrrren't the same as him, Serrrios. LLibby has herrrr reasons, and whillle you can wonderrr, the best thing you can do is trrrust in herrr." CAT: Lorrea grins, slightly. "It's not llllike she takes relllationships lllightllly." CGG: "I. Do... And. I. Know..." CGG: "So. Is. That. The. Full. Extent. Of. The. Schemes. Then? Two. Serios. Caliers. With. Lorcan. And. Ryspor. To. Act. As. A. Backup. For. Both. Teams?" CAT: "No." CGG: "Then. Please. Continue... Unless. You. Believe. There. To. Be. A. Reason. Not. To..." CAT: "It's not so much a singllle coherrrrent plllan, so much as bits and pieces." CAT: "I don't trrrust plllans to endurrre lllong contact with them." CAT: "I'm mostlllly just aiming to give peopllle ideas as to what they can do." CGG: "I. Do. Have. To. Ask. Though... How. Much. Of. This. Was. Discussed. In. Front. Of. Miss. Aaisha?" CAT: "Not allll of it. Some." CAT: "... I do suspect that Jack's stim may have overrrrridden Scarrlllet's infllluence." CAT: "But maybe it hasn't." CGG: "It. Is. A. Possiblity... But... Considering. The. Two. Have. Worked. Together. Previously. We. Can. Not. Presume. It. Is. Safe. To. Discuss. Those. Plans..." CAT: "... I don't think they're worrrking togetherrrr, anymorrre." CAT: "Considerrrring Jack seemed to think that Aaisha woulllld be standing trrrriumphant overrrr Scarrrlllet's corrrpse." CGG: Serios raises an eyebrow... "Interesting..." CAT: "Verrry." CAT: ".... Yourrr chillld, errr." CAT: "Was crrreated." CGG: "Is... There. A. Reason. For. That. Odd. Pause?" CGG: "Is. The. Child. Unwell?" CAT: "No." CAT: "I was lllooking forrr the right worrd." CAT: "The prrrocess is odd." CAT: Lorrea waves a hand. CAT: "They werrre a ratherrrr nice colllourrr." CGG: "Not. That. Castes. Have. Much. Meaning. Here. Lately. But... What. Was. The. Color?" CAT: "A pallllerrr purrrpllle than yourrrs." CGG: "Violet..." CAT: "They llllooked to be a seadwellllerrrr, so." CGG: "....That. Will. Be. A. Mixed. Blessing... I. Do. Not. Know. If. She. Would. Feel. At. Ease. Amongst. Other. Violet. Bloods... But. Then... I. Never. Mixed. Well. With. Them. Either...." CAT: Lorrea grins, a bit sheepishly. "I'm surrre it'lllll be fine." CGG: "Perhaps. It. Will. Be... Let. Us. Hope. Everything. Goes. Fine...." CAT: "I think it willll. LLet's not keep them waiting." Lorrea turns, moving past Serios, back into the room. Category:Lorrea Category:Serios